Digimon Xros Wars 3: A New Begining
by CartoonFan2014
Summary: It's been 10 years since the 6 legendary warriors Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and with the help of Taigiru, defeated the evil Quartzmon. It's been a time a peace in the digital world and human world , but it will soon end when a evil force comes and a new group of digidested, from all over the world comes out to save the digital world once again. Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first Digimon fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Digimon but I guess you knew that already**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It's been 10 years since the 6 legendary warriors Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and with the help of Taiguri, defeated Quartzmon. Peace has been return to both the digital world and human world. As king, Shoutmon has done a good job on keeping the Digital world in order and Mikey is already in college working on animation and screenwriting in order to tell the world about his adventures in the digital world. He was thinking of telling it thru a Kids T.V show and he even had some names written down like Digimon Fusion and Digimon Xros Wars.

It doesn't take long however for a new evil to come and the birth of a new digidestined. Shoutmon somehow felt something like this coming, but didn't want to tell Mikey because he didn't want him to get unfocus in his studies just for worrying about something that not happening yet.

Now evil is just around the corner and a new group of kids are ready to stand up and save the digital world again for the 8th time, but this time the digidestined are not just going to be in Japan but all over the world

**The Brand New Digidestined**

1.

Name: Kyo Ito

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Digimon Partner: VictoryGreymon

Special Item: Goggles

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Kyo is is a smart and athletic boy and has lots of friends. He isn't always smart on making the right decisions though, and sometimes needs the help of others in order to achieve his goals.

2.

Name: Isabella Handsworth

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Digimon Partner: Lilamon

Special Item: Crystal Necklace

Location: London, Uk

Isabella is a fun loving and nice person. Although see can be a bit stubborn sometimes, she knows when it's time to leave the fun and become serious.

3.

Name: Justin Tames

Age:13

Gender: Male

Digimon Partner: Beelzemon

Special Item: Black Sun Glasses

Location: New York City, USA

Justin is often serious most of the time and usually doesn't care about anyone but himself as well as refuses the help of others. The only positive side about him is his never give up attitude.

4.

Name: Cong Lee

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Digimon Partner: Wisemon

Special Item: Flash Drive

Location: Beijing, China

Cong is a smart boy who always focus on his studies. Due to this he never knows how to have fun and take a joke. Although he talks sometimes he usually stays silent.

5.

Name: Andrew Ortiz

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Digimon Partner: Weregarurumon

Special Item: Small Sombrero

Location: Mexico City, Mexico

Andrew is a shy and innocent kid. He is very smart,polite, and humble but is usually not very brave. Due to his personality he is often bullied at school and is usually depressed.

6.

Name: Anna Memiger

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Digimon Partner: Renamon

Special Item: A white flower

Location: Moscow, Russia

Anna is a bit of a Tomboy, at least that what her friends say. She is really athletic and wants to be in the olympics when she gets older. She can crack a joke once in a while, but is often serious when the time comes.

7.

Name: Amare Congo

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Digimon Partner: Leomon

Special Item: Small Drum

Location: Cape Town, South Africa

Amare is a energetic and adventure seeking kid. He loves music and animals. Although sometimes he get a little too over confident.

8.

Name: Adan Fernandez

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Digimon Partner: Stingmon

Special Item: Soccer Ball

Location: Rio de Janerio, Brazil

Adan is pretty hard working when it comes to soccer but pretty lazy when it come to grades. He is sometimes can be a little hot headed but is pretty sociable with others.

9.

Name: Mandy Roseworth

Age: 9

Gender: Female

Digimon Partner: Gatomon

Special Item: Locket

Location: Los Angeles, USA

Mandy is what you would call a girly girl. See obsessed with cute things and has the usual beliefs of boys and there cooties.

**Shoutmon P.O.V**

I was standing on my casting roof trying to get these new scenes out of my head. I feel like something bad might happen again and for some reason I feel like Mikey and I won't be enough to stop it. I guess we need a new device more powerful than the fusion loader. Thats it! A new device! I can tell wisemon about this plan! With the help of him we might just do it! But were gonna need more humans to wield these devices, if the plan works. I hate having to put more humans in danger but I have no choice. And why do the names Tai and Agumon keep popping up in my head ?

TO BE CONTINUED

**End of chapter! Hope you guys Enjoy! Please review this story and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 guys get ready! And please review, I would appreciate it**! **: )**

**Thanks**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

**Chapter 2: Kyo and the EX loader**

**Theme Song:**

Digimon!

Back to the digital world

Digi EX volution !

Change into Digital EX mode to save the Digital World

Never Give Up

You always got to be strong

Follow you hopes and dreams!

Digimon!

Together united as one!

Never surrender!

Never be be out done!

Cause you need to stand up

and fight for what is right

Digimon!

**Shoutmon P.O.V**

"How are the new fusion loaders working ?", I asked . Wisemon was in the great lab located in my castle. "According to the clock shop owner, the fusion loader will need great amounts of energy in order to be power up. Once that happens the fusion loader will turn into a new form of item called the EX loader", said Wisemon. I was confused, what in the world did EX mean?

Wisemon look at me for a second and noticed I was confused. "EX stands for Evolution Xros", said Wisemon. Evolution Xros? That name sounded pretty cool. "So will it be stronger than the fusion loader", I asked

"Oh yes! Definitely! When a human posses it's power the partner digimon will instally evolve to it's future form. Think of it as a permanent evolution, and Xros means fusion meaning that the wielder will be able to fuse digimon as well, but this time it will have no limit just going up to x7 but as high as x20!", said Wisemon. My eyes widen, x20! And a permanent evolution! When Mikey hears about this he'll have his mind blown away. "But there a catch!", said Wisemon. "A catch!", I replied. "Yes, you see according to the clock shop owner this new weapon can NOT be access thru pervious and I quote, "people with digivices, detectors, and fusion loaders will not be able to access the EX loader because it might break the balance of 6 the legendary warriors as well as the brave snatcher, so anyone can use the EX loader except for the following people Tai, Davis, Takuya, Takato, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiuri", explained Wisemon.

"Aww and hear I thought I would be Shoutmon x20!", I winned. "So this means in order for the EX loader to work there must be a new group of humans to wield", I asked. "Yes thats correct", said Wisemon. "Alrighty then lets get started then", I ordered

**2 Months Later**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Kyo was sitting in the table doing his homework. Putting his hand on his head he said, "Geez! I hate math!". After a while getting a little stuffy in the room, Kyo wipe the sweat off his head. He turned around and yelled out, "Mom, can I go outside to get some fresh air! It too hot!". "Ok honey but be inside around six", said his mother. "Ok", said Kyo getting off the chair followed by opening the front door and exiting the house. Kyo sat by the shady tree and laid there for a while. "Ahh this is better", he said.

It was calm and silent, that was until Kyo heard a voice in his head. He open his eyes wide in shock. "Please help us!", the voice said. "Who's there !", Kyo yelled. He later noticed an object across his front yard. He walked toward it only to reveal a square shape device. He pick it up to get a closer look, he didn't remember ever owning this. "Kyo! Dinner ready", his Mom yelled from inside the house. "Okay be there in a second", he replied. Kyo put the device in his pocket and went back to his house to eat dinner.

After eating dinner as well as finishing his homework he went his room and took out the device from his pocket. "Your the one! I know you are!", said the voice from before. "Who's there !", said Kyo once again. "You're the chosen one, but I never thought that he would be your partner", the voice said. "I don't understand! What's going on!", I yelled. "If you are willing to take the risk to find the answer you seek then lift your device and say EX transport", the voice explained. Kyo confused as well as curious lift up the device as told and yelled out, "EX transport!".

All of a sudden a portal pop out in the middle of his room sucking in everything like a vacuum cleaner. Kyo scared held on to his bed not wanting to get sucked in, but the force was too strong and just like that Kyo let go of the bed and fell into the portal.

**1 hour later**

Kyo woke up in a cave like structure only to see some creature in front of him. Kyo's eyes widen in horror, what kind of creature was it! It had yellow skin and green eyes and it looked dinosaur like. "Oh no! Don't be afraid of me I won't hurt you!", it said. "What are you ?!", said Kyo. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is agumon and I'm a creature called a Digimon in cause you didn't know, I saw you laying in the middle of the desert unconscious, so I pick you up and took you back to my home", it said with a smile.

"Digimon?", Kyo thought, he must have been dreaming, but then again he rarely dream and when he did it was very short, and it didn't feel like a dream either. Whatever that device was he had a feeling that it was something he wasn't suppose use. It stood silent for a while, Kyo finally calm down a bit and was ready to accept the fact that this was real. "So what's a digimon ?", asked Kyo too Agumon. "A digimon is short for digital monsters, digimon are creature made of data living in the digital world, as a matter of fact you in the digi world right now", said Agumon.

"Digi World! I got a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore!", said Kyo.

After settling in with the digimon and introducing, Kyo started to randomly dig in his pocket, after a while of digging he felt a square like object in his hand. It was the device from earlier that evening. He quickly grab it out from his pocket looking at at. "Could this be what causing all of this", thought Kyo still looking at the device.

His thoughts were interrupted when agumon yell in shocked, "Is that!? No it can't be! It is! It's an EX loader!". "An EX loader?", said Kyo. Agumon stood up and put his paws on Kyo's shoulders. "An EX is a special device thats gives digimon incredible power as well as the power to fuse with 19 other digimon, it's those humans who obtained the EX loader is granted the role of defeating the evil force known as the Silician (Sill-ik-kain) Force Clan, they have been attacking many parts of the digital world for 3 months now, and you Kyo are one of the 10 wielders of the EX loaders", explained Agumon. "But, I didn't sign up for this it's not fair!", yelled Kyo. "Sorry it's said that the loader choses it's wielder", said Agumon.

A few minutes of Kyo complaining and Agumon trying to calm him down, after a while a rubbing sound came toward the two. A purple like creatures then pop out of the ground get ready to attack. Agumon gasped, "That's Drimogemon! A beast type as well as a champion level, it drill on it's nose it so strong that it can chop thru anything!". "Ok we heard everything! Where the child with the EX loader", said one of the Drimogemon. Kyo stood there with the loader in hand. The Drimogemon gave an evil smirk at each then look back at Kyo reading to attack. "There's no way you're getting your stupid looking drills on him", yelled Agumon. "Aww how cute the little digimon is protecting the poor kid !", said one of the Drimogemon. "Ok! That's it! Pepper Breath!", Agumon yelled throwing a piece of fire from his mouth, and like that the battle ensued.

Agumon tried to fight, but he was out number and later push to the ground. "Agumon!", yelled Kyo. Agumon just laid there in the ground, "I'm sorry Kyo, I failed you". "Why did you try to help me?", said Kyo. "Because Kyo you the chosen one, it's said that the one with the EX loader will save the digital world, I rather die than let the digital world be destroyed like it was 10 years ago", said Agumon. "Agumon", said Kyo softly as a tear ran down his face. Kyo sadness turn in anger. He stood up and and look at the Drimogemon, "Ok thats it! You guys are going down!", said Kyo.

Kyo pick up the device, "Agumon! EX VOULTION!"he yelled. "Agumon EX VOULTION to Victory Greymon!", shouted Agumon. Right before Kyo's eyes Agumon was no longer a little dinosaur, but soldier like digimon. "Time to teach you guys a lesson", said Victory Greymon. Victory Greymon swung his sword knocking out the Drimogemon. "There gone now Kyo", it said. "Um Agumo- I mean Victory Greymon does this mean I'm your partner or something", asked Kyo looking up at the big digimon. "I guess so", said Victory Greymon. "And since you evolve me with the EX loader that means that this is my permanent form", he added. "So no more little Agumon then", said Kyo. "I guess not, don't worry I'm gonna have trouble getting used to this too", said Victory Greymon

"So now what ?", asked Kyo. Victory Greymon went into thinking position, "Well according to King Shoutmon, he said whoever obtain the EX loader should report to his castle right away", he said. "Ok then to King Screammon's Castle", said Kyo. "You got a lot to learn about the digital world, I explained more of it on the way", said Victory Greymon. "But first let's pack up for the long journey ahead of us", he added.

After packing up water, berries and other supplies, Kyo and Victory Greymon were ready to go. "You carrying the bag Kyo it's doesn't fit me anymore since I'm bigger now", joked Victory Greymon. Kyo laughed and took the bag wrapping it around his arms like a backpack. And like that the human child and digimon were off.

**Meanwhile Somewhere Else in the Digital World**

"How much further Beelzemon", said Justin. "Still a long way to go", replied Beelzemon. "Beelzemon?", said Justin. "Yes", Beelzemon answered. "I feel like someone else just got an EX loader too", said Justin

**DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER**

Hi I'm Takato and this is my partner Guilmon this is the part of the show were we talk about one of digimon we just saw today!

He's a rookie type digimon and his attacks include pepper breath and claw attack

You guys guessed it now!

It's Agumon! Takato!

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

Hi I'm Kyo! Today I've learned about the EX loader and it power. As well as made a new friend digimon name Agumon! Who EX VOLVE into Victory Greymon. Now we're heading to the castle of the king of all digimon! But while we're on our travels it seems like more humans came with EX loaders too. Like a girl name Isabella and another rude kid name Justin. And it's seems like a new enemy has approached know as Icedevimon! So yeah the usual! Will I ever get use to this? Find out next time on Digimon Adventure 03!

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: End of Chapter! I know sad : ( Don't worry I keep you guys updated! Dont forget to leave a review plz! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys Chapter 3 is here now! I hope you guys are ready!**

**And forget to leave a review!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

**Chapter 3: A Rival Appears !**

**Theme Song:**

Digimon!

Back to the digital world

Digi EX volution !

Change into Digital EX mode to save the Digital World

Never Give Up

You always got to be strong

Follow you hopes and dreams!

Digimon!

Together united as one!

Never surrender!

Never be be out done!

Cause you need to stand up

and fight for what is right

Digimon!

**Mikey's P.O.V**

It's been 3 months since the Silician Force Clan attack the Digital World. Shoutmon told me about a month ago however. Luckily I was finish with my college courses and I'm gonna graduate this summer. So right now I been visiting the digital world defeating bad guys just like the good old days. These bad guys are really strong however, and even as a legendary digimon warrior. Shoutmon also told me about the EX loader and the new digidestined. I hope with their help, the digital world will be safe again.

**2 days later**

"Beelzemon! Cyberdramon! Digi Fuse", said Justin holding his EX loader. "Beelzemon x2!", yelled Beelzemon. Beelzemon x2 headed towards the Daemon, using full strength, Beelzemon x2 knock out that digimon with no problem. "Great job, but you should be able to defeat your enemies easily without fusion", said Justin. "Now disengaged fuse", Justin yelled.

Cyberdramon return to the fusion loader, while Beelzemon went back to his normal state. "Justin you show true strength, it's no wonder the EX loader chose you", said Beelzemon. "Don't kiss up to me! Don't think I'm here to save this stupid word! I just want to get this over with and go back to my own life, got it!", said Justin. "Yes of course", said Beelzemon. "Now were wasting time! Let's keep going", stated Justin.

"Alright then", said Beelzemon. So they both headed down the sandy area. "That kid has a lot to learn", said Beelzemon to himself.

_Flash Back_

"_Ahh !", Impmon cried as the Cyberdramon went towards him. Justin stop and saw the two digimon. All of a sudden his EX loader lit up. "The small one is your partner, say EX VOLUTION", said a voice. Justin recognized it, it was the voice that kept popping up in his head when he first found the loader around the football field at his school. Justin did as told and the little digimon EX VOLVE to Beelzemon. It defeated the digimon and Justin insert it into the EX loader. Beelzemon hearing about the EX loader when he was impmon decided to explain to Justin what was going on._

_End of Flashback_

Both Beelzemon and Justin stop seeing a huge set of snowy mountains up ahead. "Be careful, it's said that a strong digimon known as Ice Devimon lives there", warned Beelzemon. "Got it", said Justin.

**Meanwhile in the Mountains**

"We can use this cave for shelter", stated Isabella. Isabella andLilamon headed towards the cave while the snow fell on top of there heads. "Hurry up Isabella my leaves are freezing !", winned Lilamon. They finally were both in the cave, although it was still a bit chilly, it was warmer than the outside.

"Will just have to wait until this storm finishes", said Isabella. Lilamon nodded in agreement. "I'll make a fire then to keep us warm", said Isabella.

Lilamon later fell asleep, but Isabella stood awake.

She missed home, she wanted to go home so bad. She remembered the voice that came thru her head when she first found the EX loader at the park. She remember when she first went to the digital world she meet Lalamon and her family. Lalamon told her about the EX loader and the Silician Force Clan. She remember when a group of Sukamon attack her and Lalamon. Lalamon did her best to protect her, but failed which cause Isabella to EX VOLVE Lalamon to Liamon. So after that Liamon family told her to go see the king. They help pack Isabella food and supplies and just like that there were off.

She miss home, but she knew in order to get there she had to take care of this first. She sighed hoping that this would all be over.

**Back to Victory Greymon and Kyo**

"Victory Greymon! I'm so hot, my goggles are starting to melt", said Kyo. "Quit your complaining Kyo! You think I'm not hot either! Besides there's a snowy set of mountains straight ahead", said Victory Greymon. Kyo sigh in relief. Victory Greymon look down at Kyo, "Kyo?", he said. "What?", Kyo said looking up to him. "Um, I not an expert on humans or anything but why on earth do you wears goggles?", said Victory Greymon.

Kyo started to laugh very hard. "Well I really don't know, I guess when I was little I thought they look cool', Kyo said calming down a little.

Victory rolled his eyes. "Hey look, aren't those the mountains you were talking about ?", asked Kyo pointing north. "Yes it is, just a little further and we'll be climbing over them", Victory Greymon replied. Kyo and Greymon starting running towards the the mountain, little did they know however that danger was just around the corner.

**Meanwhile in Shoutmon's castle**

"Shoutmon according to the the grid it's seems like 3 out of the 10 EX loaders now belong to a human, and they're heading to your castle as planned", stated Wisemon. Shoutmon turned back with a smirk. "Thats Great! Wisemon I knew this genius plan of mine would work", brag Shoutmon.

"Anyway Wisemon, can you do me a favor ?", he asked. "What is it ?", said Wisemon. "Find these humans with the EX loader and make sure that they don't get lost and make it to my castle safely, I wouldn't want them to get hurt before the real battle against the Silician Force Clan", he said. "Alright then", said Wisemon.

After getting food and supplies Wisemon was ready. "Be careful Wisemon", said Shoutmon. "I will", replied Wisemon. Then Wismon was off, little did he know though, he was about to meet a partner of his own.

**4 hours later**

Kyo and Victory Greymon headed towards the mountains finally climbing to the very top, but what they found was a brunch villages destroyed. The both decided to investigate. Once they both got settle in to one of the villages they finally decided to ask some of the digimon what happened.

"Ice devimon! Curse you!", said a Frigimon. "What digimon is that", asked Kyo. "It's a Frigimon, it's a champion level, it doesn't prefer to fight, but when threatened his Subzero Ice Punch is sure to give you a freeze", said Victory Greymon.

"So what happen", said Kyo to the Frigimon. "Ice devimon is what happen! He attack are village and others destroying everything! He has to be stop !", said Frigimon.

Kyo stop to think for a second, then look at Victory Greymon. They both nodded and new what they had to do. "We'll stop Ice devimon", said Kyo. "Really! That would be great! I know you can do it cause I see your EX loader! I so happy, but be careful Ice devimon has a small army of snowgoburimon, and it's said that there working for the Silician Force Clan", explain Frigimon.

"Got it", said Kyo.

All of a sudden a shouts can be heard from the distance. "Oh here comes some of Ice Devimon's army, the snowgoburimon", warned Frigimon. The other digimon in the village started running for their lives. "I've got to go! My family is leaving", said Frigimon. "Don't worry we've got it", said Kyo.

Victory Greymon started to attack the snowgoburimon. "It seems were outnumbered!", said Kyo. "No really", said Victory Greymon sarcastically.

"Beelzemon! Cyberdramon! Digi Fuse!", said a voice in the distance. "Beelzemon x2!", yelled Beelzemon.

"Woah!", said Kyo. "Beelzemon x2 attack now!", yelled Justin. Beelzemon x2 took down the rest of the snowgoburimon with no problem. "Good job Beelzemon, now disengaged fuse", said Justin.

Beelzemon went back to his normal state as told.

"That was so cool !", Kyo yelled up to Justin. Justin looked back with a glance and noticed Kyo's EX loader. "So I'm not the only one then", said Justin. The young teen went walking towards Kyo. Meanwhile Victory Greymon went toward Kyo as well. "So another one, Beelzemon how many EX loaders wielders are there again", asked Justin. "I was told 10", replied Beelzemon. "So 2 down, 8 more to go", said Justin to himself.

"Oh sorry to interrupt but it's been a long time since seeing another human, my name is Kyo, I'm just starting the seventh grade, I live in the City of Tokyo in Japan, and this is Victory Greymon", said Kyo.

"Well I'm Justin, I'm just starting in the 8th grade, I live pretty far from where you are, I live in New York City in the US, and thats Beelzemon, I was hoping to find a strong wielder but it looks like I ended up with a weakling", said Justin with a smirk. "Hey what do you mean by weak?!", yelled Kyo. Justin look back at Kyo a little annoyed, "Oh please, you couldn't ever handle a small army! At this pace you'll never get back to your stupid little city! I think you should find a better partner!", said Justin

Kyo got a little angry. He'd would never replace Victory Greymon, he owed him his life. If it wasn't for him he would have been killed by the wild digimon. "Think about it", said Justin and just like that him and Beelzemon left.

"Kyo", said Victory Greymon. "What ?", said Kyo looking up to him. "Would you ever replace me?", asked Victory Greymon. "No never! I owe you one and besides where buddies", said Kyo. Victory Greymon smile back at him.

They left the village seeing that the digimon were heading towards another one. One they got settle in to the other one they noticed that Frigimon came running towards him. "Kyo! Victory Greymon", he yelled. "Hey! Frigimon!", yelled Kyo back. "Did you defeat the snowgoburimon!", he asked. "Yeah!", Kyo said happily. "Good! You guys aren't going to believe it but there's another human with a EX loader!", said Frigimon.

"Yeah, he help us out with the snowgoburimon", said Kyo. "He? I think you mean She", said Frigimon confused. "Wait where is she!", said Kyo. "Follow me and I'll show you!", said Frigimon. They followed Frigimon thru the village until they found her. Kyo stop and blush a bit. It really was a girl. She was pretty, she had long blond hair with red ribbons on them and she was wearing some sort of school's uniform. Kyo a little nervous introduced himself to her. "Um hi", said Kyo. The girl looked back in shocked. "Oh my gosh another human!", she said.

"Oh excuse me, I haven't seen a human in like forever", said Isabella. "Yeah me too", said Kyo. Lilamon meanwhile went towards Isabella. "Oh I think I should introduce myself, my name is Kyo I'm in the 7th grade, from Tokyo, Japan", said Kyo. "My name is Isabella, I'm from London, Uk, and I am in the same grade as you", said Isabella. Kyo and Isabella stood there for minutes on end taking.

"Kyo, I'm sorry to interrupt your date, but look", said Victory Greymon.

"Oh no, more snowgoburimon!", said Liamon. "Hey do you know how to fight", said Isabella. "Yeah a little", said Kyo. "Good we're going to need some help", said Isabella.

Meanwhile all the other digimon ran away from the village. "This is just great, the snowgoburimon are going to destroy another village", said Kyo.

"Come on Kyo!", said Victory Greymon. Kyo nodded. "We'll go too!", said Isabella. And so they ran off to fight the digimon.

**DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER**

T:Guilmon! Ready to check some data files

G: Yes Takato!

T: Ok here we go! It's an ultimate level digimon and it's attacks include Pandora Dialogue and Eternal Nirvava!

G: It's uhh... what is it?

T:It's wisemon! Guilmon

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

Hey it's me Kyo! More stuff has been happening. Like villages being destroyed by some evil digimon! But it seems like more kids beside Justin and Isabella are here. Like this one kid name Cong from China and another girl name Anna. Also Icedevimon is here coming to get some revenge from kicking his army's butt! And this due is strong. And there this digimon name Wisemon thats gonna tell us more about the EX loaders! Well find out more next time on Digimon Adventure 03!

TO BE CONTINUED

**FINISH WITH CHAPTER 3! CHAPTER 4 TOMORROW! STAY TUNE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
